Ouran High meets Osaka High
by red-yuki069
Summary: Haruhi and Mizuki, two normal cross dressers... OK long story short, they meet. HanaKimi Xover. Sorry, but you have to read Hana kimi to fully understand this... SanoxMizuki. I might add HaruhixTamaki. T to be safe.
1. The lives of the two crossdressers

**Disclsimer:** _who'd believe that I own Ouran High school Host Club or HanaKimi? I would like to though..._

**Ouran host club meets Hana Kimi**

**The lives of the two cross-dressers:**

Haruhi abruptly stopped. She put down her pencil and closed her notebook. '_Great, I'm late for club, I wonder how much that will cost me…' _she thought to herself.

Just as the bishoujo beauty stepped out of the library the speakers went on, saying"All students please report to the gym for a special announcement."

All the students in the hallways immediately stopped what they were doing and headed to the auditorium. Haruhi was pulled along by the crowd followed by several squealing girls. **" Kyaaaah! Haruhi-kun looks so beautiful being pushed by the crowed like that!"**

" "Yo! Haruhi!" " Hikaru and Kaoru found their way to Haruhi. They both placed their hands on Haruhi's head. " "Hey Haruhi. You weren't at club. At this rate you won't be able to pay us back by the end of high school." "

They entered the auditorium and to Haruhi's surprise, it wasn't like an auditorium at all. More like a five star restaurant with one big stage in the middle.

"Welcome!" greeted the maids and waiters lined up on either side of the doors.

"Stupid rich bastards" Haruhi mumbled to herself, while Hikaru and Kaoru went to join the rest of the host club at a table.

Just as Haruhi turned around to go join them, someone assaulted her from behind. "Waaaahhh! Father was so worried 'cause Haruhi was later than usual to club!"

"Sempai, please let go…"

**"Kyaaaaaaaa! Tamaki sempai is hugging Haruhi-kun!!!!"**

"Students please take your seats." A man at the stage called. The students did so. "You all are probably aware that every school in the town, whether it's a prestigious school like this one or a lower school, is expected to do some sort of community service." There was an immediate flood of whispers from the students to this bit of information. "Okay… so maybe you weren't aware of the situation. Anyway, our school has offered to home an all boy's school called Osaka Gakuen. The school and their dorms are getting renovations, so the students won't be able to go into the buildings. So, for a time, this school will become their school."

The room was now filled with talk. "Kyaa! An all boy's school I wonder if there are some cute guys coming." All the girls were blushing insanely with the thought of an all boy's school moving into the school.

"Great, we don't need another batch of hosts in this school." The guys complained to one another. "Now we might have some competition."

"Hmmmm… this arrangement won't do well for our club…" Kyouya pondered typing away at the laptop he held.

" "This might be some good entertainment." " the twins said in unison.

"This is perfect." They all looked at Tamaki the source of the remark. "We will be able to observe the commoner's culture right here at school, thus becoming closer to Haruhi! We'll call it the 'Get closer to Haruhi by observing the commoners' plan!"

"Yay! Tama-Chan that's great!" Honey answered.

"Ah." whispered Mori sempai.

" "Yes my lord!" " Cheered the twins.

'_Whatever' _Haruhi thought.

"Please!" almost everyone in dorm two begged in harmony.

"No! We can't take a dog to a prestigious school like Ouran High." Nanba, the dorm head, answered.

"But Yuujirou is part of the dorm too!" Mizuki pleaded.

"Yeah!" The rest of the dorm cheered.

" You guys…" Nanba started, but was cut of when someone held his arm.

" Don't worry Nanba sempai! Even if the rest of the dorm goes against you, I'll be here for you!" a persistent bishounen named Nakao cried clinging onto Nanba's arm.

"Please Nanba sempai, allow Yuujirou to come too!" the dorm begged.

"Sigh. I'll go ask the teachers…"

"Yeah!" the dorm celebrated. With that, Nanba struggled out of the room, Nakao still around his arm.

-

"Waah!" I can't believe that we're going to be staying at a prestigious school like Ouran high school!" Mizuki cried as she enthusiastically threw her clothes into a bag.

_'Shouldn't she be more concerned about having to hide her gender from every one there as well as every one here? And…'_

"… Are you really a girl? Throwing your clothes in a clump like that…" Sano mumbled.

"What was that Sano? I couldn't hear you." Mizuki asked.

"No, it wasn't important." Sano bluntly answered.

Now she was curious "No I'll listen, tell me!"

"Just pack your stuff, we're leaving tomorrow." Sano answered. The cute bishoujo "humfed" with annoyance but nonetheless did what she was told.

"Hey Sano, will you still be practicing high jump when we're over there?" Mizuki wanted to know.

"Well, I'll try to keep up with my exercises every day." Sano answered not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Whaa!" Mizuki screamed as she tripped over a sweater on the ground. Sano immediately stood up and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Sano asked. Mizuki immediately stood up.

"Umm I'm going for a walk" Mizuki yelled as her face grew bright red. Then she ran out faster than a rabbit. When she was finally outside the dorm she stopped and looked at the floor.

_'__Oh my gosh! Sano was holding me so close. My heart was beat a life's worth. Why do I always get so nervous when I'm with Sano? Even though Umeda sensei said it's normal, it's still hard to deal with since we're room mates…'_

With that, Mizuki went to tell Yujirou her problems in hopes she'd feel better.

* * *

_How you like????_

_Well...I've been thinking of this one for a LONG time._

_Reviews please!!!!!_


	2. Ouran meets Osaka

**Ouran meets Osaka**

Everyone was busy getting ready for the arrival of the students from Osaka. Actually, the students of Ouran High were having tea while the maids and teachers prepared everything for the arrival today.

When it was about time for Osaka to arrive, the students from Ouran went to greet their new guests at the entrance.

"Okay, so remember everyone, when they come in take detailed notes on how they act." Tamaki instructed as the students waited for their guests.

" "Yes my lord!" " answered the twins.

"Maybe they'd like cakes!" Honey called enthusiastically.

"Let's just hope they don't drive away our customers…" Kyouya mumbled as he continued to type.

"You guys don't need to be like that, they're just normal people." Haruhi sighed, irritated.

"Kyaaaaah! They're here!" a bunch of girls squealed. And indeed a bus had arrived stopping right in front of the school. The girls immediately went outside to see if any of the boys were as handsome as their hosts.

"Kyaaaaaah! Oh my gosh it's the models for PUPA!" one of the girls squealed.

"Great… There are handsome men there…" Kyouya mumbled.

Mizuki was trembling with excitement. "I wonder how a prestigious school like Ouran looks like. Waaah it must be high class, right Sano?"

"Wha-? Oh um yeah." Sano answered distracted by the fact that his love was being too calm about this.

"Yes! Finally, an atmosphere with pretty girls." All the boys chanted with Sekime and Noe in the lead.

"Well I don't mind the girls as long as they keep their filthy hands off of Nanba sempai." Nakao exclaimed with a hint of jealousy.

"Hey everyone we're here!" Mizuki shouted. Just as she finished, the bus came into a halt at an enormous school. Girls were flooding out of the entrance and maids were making their way toward the buses in hopes of welcoming their new guests.

"Oh my gosh…" the students exclaimed at the elegant sight. Even Sano was a little surprised.

Sekime and Noe were the first to get out then Nakatsu, Mizuki, Sano, Nanba, and Nakao fallowed. As soon as Nakastu, Mizuki, Sano, and Nanba came out, there was silence.

"Oh my gosh it's the models for PUPA!" Someone shouted and then the whole crowd of girls were squealing and screaming with excitement.

_'__Wow it's like they're welcoming celebrities somewhere' _thought Mizuki.

"Wow, the girls here still remember us from PUPA" Nanba said with a slight smile.

"Please come with us" the maids told the children from Osaka. "We have prepared each of your rooms and each of you will be getting a maid or waiter to attend to you and make you comfortable for your stay at our academy"

_'Waaah! We get our own maid or waiter_,_'_ Mizuki thought happily

_'__Great_,_'_ Sano thought, _'__if someone like a maid or waiter is always fallowing Mizuki around, she might be discovered…' _

The students followed the hundred maids into the school. The students of Ouran High School looked about curiously and Mizuki could have sworn that at least three of them were taking notes on them.

"Hey Mizuki, look, there's another guy like us over there." Nakao whispered in Mizuki's ear.

"What do you mean Nakao?" Mizuki questioned.

"You know we look like girls and that guy does too." Mizuki looked where Nakao had indicated and sure enough there he was. A cute bishounen with brown hair who looked annoyed for some reason. Seeing people like Nakao and this bishounen made Mizuki wonder if there were other girls like her, who hide their gender and enter a school as a guy. Mizuki laughed at her silly thoughts. _'__Of course, I'm probably the only girl rash enough to do that.'_

"Mizuki-kun," Someone interrupted her thoughts "I'll be your maid for the duration of your stay here at Ouran High School. I hope you'll enjoy yourself here. Please call me Rika."

"A-Um- thank you Rika-San." Mizuki stammered a bit embarrassed. Bowing a little herself she continued. "Please take care of me well."

"I'll escort you to your room," the cute maid exclaimed. "Please fallow me."

_At least her servant is female_, Sano thought to himself as he followed his maid to his room.

* * *

_Weee!!!! So fun writing this!!!!!!_

Well, sorry to nag but REVIEWS!!!!!!


	3. Ouran High school's Host Club

**Ouran High School's Host Club**

"Wow!" Nakastu and Mizuki exclaimed as they entered the second cafeteria that was set up for those from Osaka.

"Waaaah! It looks like a giant ballroom, with beautiful tables!" Mizuki exclaimed excitedly.

"And the food smells great!" Nakatsu shouted, just as excited as Mizuki, if not more.

"The aura is good too…" a voice from behind noted. Mizuki and Nakatsu both jumped.

"Geez, Kayashima, don't just appear out of nowhere! It's creepy! Creepy I tell ya!" Nakatsu shouted clearly angry.

"How rude, I was here for a while now." Kayashima said back, annoyed.

"Hey where's Sano?" Mizuki asked missing her roommate.

"I think he went to see Yuujirou." Kayashima answered.

"Well Mizuki, lets not just stand here smelling the food let's eat!!" Nakatsu called.

"Ah-um, sorry Nakatsu I think I'll go see Yuujirou too." And with that she left Nakatsu and Kayashima and dashed off to find Izumi Sano.

However, that was easier said then done. The whole school had millions of steps and turns, it was impossible for an outsider such as herself to find her way. Mizuki stopped.

"Maybe I should go back to the cafeteria." Mizuki said, out of breath. She turned around. "Ummm… which way did I come from?" She looked around.

_'__I just need to find someone and ask for directions_,_'_ Mizuki thought as she raced through the hallways.

When she finally came to a halt she was in front of a music room.

"Waah! I bet there's someone in here!" Mizuki exclaimed happily. "I'm saved!" she opened the door.

"Welcome"

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Mizuki stammered unable to respond to the wonderful welcome from seven gorgeous boys. She felt like her heart was about to fly out of her chest. Mizuki also noticed that the brown haired bishounen she saw here were among the gorgeous men.

" "Wait is that a guy or a girl?" " The Twins, on the right, questioned.

"Well, he isn't from our school." The handsome man in glasses responded.

" "Right, so he's gay" " The Twins agreed.

"A commoner! Right here in our club! We'll be able to run our club as well as get information on the commoner's culture!" the blonde boy in the front said.

"Um…well…" _'__Wasn't he the one taking notes before_?_'_ Mizuki asked herself.

"Stop it, sempais." The bishounen snapped at them. "I'm sorry." The boy said, now turning toward Mizuki. "…that they're jumping to conclusions."

"Ah… it's okay. I'm used to that kind of thing." Mizuki answered thinking about the only teacher of hers who knows her true identity.

"Commoner-chan why'd you come here?" someone questioned from behind.

_'__Chan?'_ Mizuki thought as she whirled around to see who just spoke. When she did, she saw the most adorable boy she'd ever seen holding stuffed bunny in his hand. _'__He's so cute. Like a toy_._'_ Mizuki had to resist the urge to hug him right then and there.

"I was walking around and I got lo-"Before she could finish the boy grabbed her hand.

"Commoner-chan, do you like cakes? Wanna eat some with me?" He asked her as he led her to a table.

"Waaaah! I love cakes!" Mizuki exclaimed as she sat down ignoring, completely, the fact that it was weird for someone to just suddenly offer you cake.

"You should have tea with that…" The tall almost scary boy said as he poured her a cup of tea. The blonde boy and the twins sat in front of Mizuki taking notes as she happily ate her cake. The boy with glasses continued to type on his laptop sitting on a separate table.

And so Mizuki happily ate cake with complete strangers completely ignoring the danger to come.

'_This_ _guy doesn't seem disturbed that he's eating with six completely strange guys… He's either very understanding or just not very bright…' _Haruhi thought to herself.

"Waaaah! That was refreshing." gasped the cute student from Osaka as he finished his tea and cake.

"Hey, why did you come here anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh well, I was looking to go back to the rooms but I got lost. Hahaha…" The boy smiled. "Oh, but I ended up staying here for a while. Sorry to inconvenience you." The cute boy said as he bowed.

"Hey, what's your name any way" Kaoru asked

"Hey, we haven't introduced ourselves" Hikaru added.

"Oh yeah, my name is Ashiya Mizuki, sophomore at Osaka Gakuen." the boy said. "Who are you?"

"Hikaru, Kaouru"

"Hani and Takeshi"

"Kyouya"

"Tamaki" They all looked at Haruhi.

"Alright, alright," She mumbled. "Haruhi"

"We are the Ouran Host club." They all stated together.

"H-host Club?!" Mizuki almost screamed, clearly surprised.

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. Prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys, who have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies, who also have time. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school." Tamaki exclaimed to an awed Mizuki.

"Basically, it's just a host club run by high school students." Haruhi explained putting it very simply.

"Wow, that sounds kind of fun." Mizuki laughed. She looked around. "But there's no girls here…"

"Of course," Kyouya explained. "They're all too busy with the boys from your school to bother coming today."

"Heh, heh. Sorry about that." Mizuki said

"Oh no, don't worry about it." Kyouya answered clearly angry.

"Oh, um, well, I better get outta here. My friends might be worried by now." Mizuki said as she got up to leave. "Ah, by the way, can you give me directions? I have no clue as to where I am in this school."

"Here." Kyouya handed Mizuki a map that seemed to be for the school.

"Thank you. I hope we meet again" Mizuki waved good bye as she took the map and headed out.

" "That was one weird person." " Hikaru and Kaoru remarked when she left.

"You guys are pretty weird yourselves." Haruhi said back. "Aside from that what's wrong with him?" Haruhi asked pointing to a corner where Tamaki was curled up in a ball.

"Got more notes…not much longer until I become closer to Haruhi… then it will by like this…

**Start of Dream.**

'_Haruhi is so happy that Tamaki sempai is able to understand her.' Haruhi said. 'The truth was that Haruhi was distressed…'_

_'Why were you distressed Haruhi?' Tamaki said holding up Haruhi's chin._

_'…because if Tamaki sempai and Haruhi got married, she didn't know if Tamaki could understand her since she is a commoner…'_

_'Don't be ridiculous.' Tamaki soothed as he pulled her close._

_'Tamaki-sempai…'_

**End of dream**

"Wah! It'll be just like that!" Tamaki blushed thinking about his fantasies.

* * *

_YAAAAYYY!!!!! Finally got to the part where they meet!!!!!!!!!!!_

_SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!_

_hee hee, it's fun writing the screaming fan girls in. _

Reviews _please!!! Remember, your review are what keeps me going._

Oh, **DO NOT **expect me to update in clumps like this often.

See ya!


	4. Another crossdresser like me!

**Another cross dresser like me?!**

It had been three days since Osaka Gakuen had moved into Ouran High School. Mizuki, Sano, and Nakatsu were now walking back from classes.

"Ahhh! This school is great!" Mizuki cried. "The temperature's always perfect! Usually the classrooms back in Osaka are too warm this time of year."

"Hmmmm. I don't know, it feels too artificial." Nakatsu said.

"Oh, so Nakatsu is the natural type of person." Mizuki said turning to look at Nakatsu.

"Ah… Um, Yeah" Nakatsu responded, his face as red as a rose. _'__Dang it, Mizuki's so cute!'_

" "Oy Mizuki, look out!" " two familiar voices said together.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun…" Mizuki said as she turned toward the voices.

_ Whoosh _

Sano pulled Mizuki out of the way, just in time to avoid being hit on her head by a can.

"**KYAAAA!! Sano-kun is holding Ashiya-kun in a tight embrace!!" ******** They know their names and faces from PUPA**

"You okay?" he asked.

"Wha- Um, yeah, thank you Sano." Mizuki said pulling back and turning around so he couldn't see her beet red face.

"MIZUKI!!!!!!!" Nakatsu screamed so that the whole campus could hear him. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" Not waiting for an answer he turned to where the can had come from. "WHO THE HECK THREW THAT?!!" he demanded.

" "He did." " The twins answered pointing to a frightened Tamaki.

"Ah-Um-Ah…" Tamaki stammered.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA" Nakatsu yelled taking a step toward him.

"Ah, Nakatsu no need" Mizuki said stepping in front of him.

"B-But…"

"It's okay!" Mizuki continued cheerfully.

"M-Mizuki, y-you're so kind…" Nakatsu started, "You don't deserve a brute like me!" and with that he ran all the way back to their new dorms.

"**KYAAAAA!! Nakatsu-kun likes Ashiya-kun! Fight Nakatsu-kun!"**

"Ah, Sano can we go talk to the host club?" Mizuki asked

"You can, but I'm gonna go walk Yuujirou," Sano said. With that, he walked away, clearly jealous of the seven beautiful boys. _'__Does she really like stuff like that? Well, she is a girl… '_

Mizuki picked up the can and ran over to where the host club were entertaining their guests.

"Hi! Nice to see you again." Mizuki said as she handed the can to Tamaki.

"Ah, thank you. Nice to see you too." Tamaki said a little distracted as he took out a pencil and a notepad.

"Waaaah! Tamaki-sama, is this a friend of yours?" one of the girls asked.

"Isn't he Ashiya-kun, the model from PUPA?" another girl chimed in.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Before Mizuki could defend herself, she was surrounded by a horde of squealing girls.

"Ashiya-kun, you're a model? That's so cool."

"W-Well that was, ah, um- it was a one time offer. We just did it for fun." Mizuki answered backing away slowly.

"Mizu-chan is popular with girls." Hani observed as he ate a slice of cake in one bite.

"Ashiya-kun, do you play sports?"

"Ah-um…" Mizuki backed up more.

"Ashiya-kun, do you like our school?

"Well…I…." she backed up even more.

"Hey watch out-" Haruhi called. But it was too late. Mizuki fell back into the mini stream in the campus.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry Ashiya-kun. Are you okay?" The girls asked as they blushed furiously. _'__Ashiya-kun looks so beautiful drenched from head to toe!'_

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked as she ran toward her.

"Ah, I'm fine." The bishoujo said as she got up. "Um, I'll have to change though. I guess I'll go back to the rooms."

"No! This was our fault. Please change in the Host Club's room." Tamaki said looking serious for once.

"N-No, seriously I'll just walk back to the rooms." Mizuki answered. _'__I can't change just anywhere cause I'm a girl…'_

"You really should change in our room. If you run all the way back to your rooms you'll catch a cold." Haruhi insisted.

"W-well Okay, if you insist." Mizuki gave in. _'__Well, It's not like they're gonna watch me change.'_ And with that, Mizuki ran off to the Host club's room to change.

"Oh, he forgot to take some clothes to change into." Tamaki realized. "I'll just go give it to him then."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with a menacing smile. They went and grabbed the other host members and started dragging them to the Hosts' room.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Haruhi asked, clearly surprised.

" "Come on, you don't want to miss this." " Hikaru and Kaoru said together, both still smiling.

Tamaki walked into the Host club room and looked around. _'__He must be changing in the next room.'_ He walked to one of the closet and took out a cosplay of a samurai which was once worn by Haruhi. _'__Well, it's not normal but it's the only thing we have here that could fit him.'_

Tamaki walked toward the door that he was sure Mizuki was behind. When he finally got to the door he knocked on it.

_ Crash _ "Ah-Um, whose there?!" Mizuki's voice called.

"It's me, Tamaki, I have a change of clothes for you"

"Wait! Ah-Um…"

"I'm coming in." Tamaki said as he opened the door.

There was silence.

Then more silence.

A little more silence.

Then "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The both of them screamed.

Tamaki jumped out of the room. _'__Why does this scene seem familiar?'_

" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" " Tamaki looked at where the laughing came from. " "He finally found out!" " Hikaru and Kaoru laughed together. Haruhi was standing next to them curiously.

"What did Tamaki sempai find out?" She asked.

"Y-You guys knew." Tamaki whispered.

" "Kyouya, Hani-sempai, and Mori-sempai knew too." "

"Tell me, how did you know that… MIZUKI IS A GIRL?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Well judging from how she acts as well as how she handles situations, you can hypothesize that she is, in fact, a girl." Kyouya answered not the least bit surprised.

"Tama-chan, this happened before, so you shouldn't be surprised." Honey noted as he played with his bunny.

"B-But Mizuki's from an all boy's school." Tamaki said

" "Well, if it happened with Haruhi we weren't too surprised to find out it happened to other girls too." they answered back.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "Did you know about this as well?"

"Well, I had an idea, but I thought it would be rude to ask." Haruhi answered. "But it is a surprise to find someone else…"

" "HAHAHA he's blushing! Exactly how much of Mizuki did you see?" " The twins asked curiously. " "Don't tell us… she didn't have her top on!" " They laughed. " "What a sinful man…" "

"B-but I didn't know!"

"How crude." Kyouya observed from the sidelines.

"Waaaah! It wasn't my fault!"

" "Better stay away from him Haruhi, he might go after you next," " The twins said as they dragged her off.

"Waaah! Give me my daughter back!"

_ Click _ Just then Mizuki came out of the door dressed as a samurai.

"Um-well…" She started.

"Mizu-chan, you don't need to be afraid, we won't tell anyone" Honey cut her off. "Cause we know someone like you too."

"Wha-" The confused girl started.

" "This flat-chest-ed girl," " the twins answered her, holding Haruhi up.

"Wha-Wha-. S-so Haruhi is a-a woman l-like me?!" Mizuki almost screamed.

Haruhi calmly responded, "I must say, it's surprising to find out that there's another cross dresser like me in Japan. But why did you enter an all boy's school?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Hey, Hey, I know, lets talk while having tea and cake!" Hani chimed in.

And with that they all went to eat tea and cakes, Hani in the lead, and Tamaki sulkily following.

* * *

_Yaaaaaay!!!!!!! It was sooooooo fun writing this chapter!!! i was giggleing the whole time!!!_

_Well let me know what you think in, of course, your REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. So that's Izumi Sano?

**So that's Izumi Sano?**

"So that's the reason you were in an all boy's school?" Haruhi asked a little taken aback. "So you could meet your idol?"

"Um… yeah, that's the story." Mizuki answered blushing slightly.

"Waaaah! Mizu-chan you like Izumi Sano-kun?" Hani asked as he stuck his fork into his fifth slice of cake. Mizuki immediately turned beat red.

"W-What are you talking about, Honey-sempai?!" She said laughing while blushing madly. "We're just friends. FRIENDS!"

" "Yup, yup, okay," " The twins said as they tried to calm her down. _'__She totally likes him.'_

"So… Haruhi-kun, why are _you_ dressed as a boy." Mizuki asked taking a bite of her cake.

"Well, that is… ummm…"

"Haruhi has a dept to the host club that she can't afford to pay, so she's working to pay it off," Kyuoya explained.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Mizuki laughed. _'__I can only imagine the dept considering all these guys, except Haruhi-kun, is rich…'_

"Oh, Mizuki-sempai…" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah?" Mizuki answered after swallowing some cake.

"It's almost 6:45 and aren't the Osaka students supposed to be back by 7:00?"

" "You guys have to be back by 7:00? How lame!" " the twins said, astonished.

"OH MY GOSH" Mizuki cried as she shot up out of her seat. "I have to go! Bye guys! Oh, and I'm trusting you with my secret." Running as fast as she could, Mizuki zipped out of the room.

"She's wierd." Tamaki noted from the corner.

"You're pretty weird yourself sempai." Haruhi answered flatly.

"Waaaah Haruhi!!!!"

Mizuki just made it to the dorms in time. _'__What a relief_._'_ She bent down panting from running so fast. Suddenly something hit her head. She took the strange object from her head. Peach juice!

"Sano!" She cried.

"You were so late. I thought something really happened to you!" Sano said flatly.

"Heh, heh, heh..."

"What are you laughing for?" Sano asked a little surprised.

"Sano, Thank you! Even when we're in this school you went out of your way just to get me peach juice!" Mizuki said with a broad grin.

Sano immediately blushed and turned his back to her, "I just saw a vending machine when I was jogging." Sano answered calmly. "Besides if it's for you…"

"Sano…?" Mizuki asked starting to blush herself.

"Mizuki-sama!" Someone called from behind. Sano and Mizuki quickly pulled back from each other.

"Ah, Rika-chan. What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked happily.

"I wanted to know if you'd be eating dinner in the cafeteria or if I should bring it up to your room."

"Ah, no, I'll eat in the cafeteria." Mizuki answered, blushing at the unusual attention. While the two girls were talking, Sano quietly walked away, unable to hide his blushing face any longer. _'__What was I about to say?'_

After Mizuki talked Rika into leaving she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. _'_Oh_my gosh! What was Sano about to say? That really startled me! I was sure he could hear my heart beating.__ 'She_ sighed and left the stall. She looked at herself in the mirror._'__Waaaaah! My face looks like a tomato!!'_

After dinner, Mizuki walked to her room still thinking about what Sano was going to say. She opened the room.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Mizuki screamed, refusing to believe her eyes. Rika was sitting in the middle of the room. Mizuki's clothes were all over the floor and the bed was a mess. "What happened here?!" Mizuki screamed.

"Oh, Mizuki-sama welcome back!" Rika started, " I meant to tell you before but I'm cleaning out your room today."

"B-but I have to sleep, we still have classes tomorrow."

"It's okay, you can just sleep with Sano-kun. You were roommates in Osaka right? It shouldn't be trouble."

"B-but-"

"Just go. GO!" Rika encouraged as she pushed Mizuki out of her room and locked the door behind her.

Once, Mizuki was outside the door Rika smiled a scheming smile to herself._'__That'll give the lovebirds some alone time_._'_

Mizuki nervously walked to Sano's room with her uniform and toothbrush at hand. What'll I do? This is so embarrassing! When Mizuki finally came to Sano's room she knocked the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Sano' voice answer.

"Oh, it's me, Mizuki." Sano immediately answered the door looking rather surprised.

"What are you doing here this late? We have school tomorrow."

"Well…that is.."

"What?"

"Sano…" Mizuki's face grew red.

"LET ME SLEEP WITH YOU!!"

There was a very awkward silence for a very long time.

"W-what did you say?" Sano finally asked unable to hide the surprise from his face.

"W-well, you see," Mizuki started trying to hide her bright red face, "Rika-chan is cleaning my room and I can't sleep in it while she's cleaning. And then she told me to go sleep with you."

Sano sighed with relief. _'__I guess I got the wrong impression.' _"Alright, then there's no helping it. Come on in." Sano moved out of the way as Mizuki walked in.

_'__Oh my gosh, why am I so embarrassed? We've been sharing a room for the longest time!_ _'_Mizuki looked around. Then she walked to the sofa.

"I'll just sleep here, then," Mizuki said with a smile.

"You won't be able to sleep in a place like that." Sano responded. "You should sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No way, Sano!" Mizuki answered, "Then you won't be able to sleep."

"Well, you are the guest, so you should sleep on the bed."

"No, you should! It's your bed!"

They both looked at each other for a long time. In the end, both of them climbed into the bed.

_'__Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be sleeping in Sano's bed again! WAAAAH! I won't be able to go to sleep today. Sano's lucky; he'll be able to sleep since he doesn't know I'm a girl.'_

_'__Oh man, I'm sleeping with her again. I can feel her chest!' _Sano blushed like mad but Mizuki completely didn't notice due to the dark. _'__Geez… I feel like a lecherous old man thinking about stuff like this.'_

At about midnight, Mizuki fell asleep, despite the fact she was sleeping with a guy.

"Geez, you're so careless." Sano whispered to Mizuki's sleeping body. "Really, you make me worry." He caressed her tiny cheek.

Sano didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

The next day Mizuki and Sano set off to school together, both lacking sleep.

"Mizuki!" Nakatsu cried as he flung himself on Mizuki and Sano. "Wow! What happened to you guys?" Nakatsu asked once he saw their faces.

"N-nothing happened." Mizuki said trying to put on her best 'I'm-not-tired' face.

"Hhhmmm… really? Then that's okay. Now, let's get to class before we're late!" Nakatsu pulled Mizuki and the half-asleep Sano to class.

It was after school at the host club.

"Yes, today's theme is Knights of the round table!!!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Basically we're dressing up in medieval England clothing?" Haruhi asked a bit annoyed.

"Yes, and father selected the perfect clothes for his daughter." Tamaki laughed. Here it is" He held up a beautiful pink gown that had golden designs on it. "You're the princess Haruhi!!!!"

"I'm not wearing that," Haruhi answered flatly.

"EH? Why not?!" Tamaki asked crying.

They all walked to the middle of the room and got in position. The door opened and tons of girls streamed in. They all blushed a brilliant shade of red as the host club welcomed them.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." The seven angelic boys said, each smiling his own unique smile. The sight was enough to drive one mad.

Each of the hosts escorted their costumers to a different corner of the room. Once Haruhi seated her usual customers she went back to serve all the girls tea and only after that was she able to return to her patient costumers.

"Haruhi-kun you're acting unusual today like your thinking about something else. Is something wrong?" One of the cross dresser's costumers asked.

"Ah- no, I'm fine." Haruhi answered trying not to upset her designators. _'__I'm just surprised that there's another cross dresser in this very school… It sounds like some sort of twisted shoujo manga…'_

_**Kyaaa Haruhi-kun's face when he's thinking like that is sooooo awesome!!!!**_

_'Hmmmm… I wonder what Mizuki's doing right now…'_

Mizuki turned a corner. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Umeda sensei gave me a map to his temporary room but it's kind of hard reading this…" Mizuki mumbled to herself as she looked around for the mysterious room described in the map. She came to a halt at a marble door with small designs across the top and the bottom of it.

"Umeda sensei?" She asked as she pushed the door open. When she did she came into an adorable sight.

"Sensei?" Mizuki asked as she bent to get a better view of the sleeping man. The doctor was asleep on a desk, his glasses falling off the bridge of his nose. _'__Waaah sensei looks so beautiful when he's asleep.'_ Mizuki got up after admiring her sensei's face for awhile. He must have been up late last night just like me.

Mizuki hurriedly went to the closet and looked inside. She took out a spare blanket from inside and laid it on her sleeping sensei. _'__Wow this place has everything…'_

She headed out being careful not to wake her precious teacher. Once she closed the door she started walking around yet again.

"Mizuki!" Someone called. Mizuki turned to face whoever called her name.

"Oh! Hey Sano!" Mizuki said happily. "And you, Yuujirou!" Mizuki bent to see the gorgeous dog eye to eye. "Are you taking Yuujirou out for a walk?" She asked, looking up at Izumi.

"Yeah, You wanna come?" Izumi asked with a faint smile.

"I'll come!" Mizuki said shooting up off the floor excitedly. She led the way as Izumi and Yuujirou fallowed her.

By the time they were in the front courtyard of the school, they had already attracted a horde of squealing girls, who made sure to stand at least five feet away from them.

**We mustn't ruin Sano-kun and Ashiya-kun's 'alone' time!!!!! KYAAAA!!!**

Sano looked back at the girls feeling more than a little uncomfortable._'Are all girls like that?' _Izumi looked back in front of him not, daring to keep watching the growing amount of girls behind them. Then he noticed something.

"Hey, Mizuki-"

But it was too late. Mizuki was yet again drenched in water. She had fallen in another of the small streams that were around the school.

"Wha- How many streams does this place have?!" Mizuki almost screamed clearly angry.

"No use getting mad at the water, you're the one who walked right in." Izumi answered as he helped her out of it.

"Now I'll have to change." Mizuki sighed. The two lovers were immediately surrounded by girls.

"KYAAAA!!!! Ashiya-kun's naked virgin skin!!!!!" They all screamed together. They all held their breath readying themselves to see the beautiful girl's skin.

"Ummm… I'll just be going back to the rooms now." Mizuki answered as she cautiously backed away from the mess of squealing girls.

"No, its okay Ashiya-kun, you can take off your shirt here!" they all yelped together.

The Host club walked out of the building together after another day of narcissism.

" "We're not getting as many customers as before…" " Hikaru and Kaoru commented.

"All the girls are too busy meeting the boys from Osaka." Kyouya said in a barely audible voice. The rest of them shivered.

_'__Kyouya's in a bad mood'_ the boys and the girl franticly noted moving slowly away from Kyouya.

"Hey, hey, look you guys it's Mizu-chan." Hani-sempai noted tugging on the ears of his bunny. They all immediately came to where Hani and Takeshi were to get a better view of their new found cross-dressing friend.

"She's… in trouble." Takeshi noted calmly as they witnessed the mass of girls seemingly about to eat her.

"We have to help her!" Tamaki cried leaping into action as he left his companions and ran toward Mizuki.

"Sempai…!" Haruhi called but was ignored. She scowled her face in a mad expression but that was soon replaced with a smile. _'__He's so selfless…_' This certain quality was actually what attracted her to such an eccentric person.

Tamaki sped up trying to reach Mizuki before the hordes of girls eat her but before he could do anything-A MAN PICKED HER UP LITERALLY!!!!

"I'll take him to his room." Sano calmly said to the girls as he picked up a stunned Mizuki. The female students immediately backed up.

"Kyaaaa!! We mustn't disturb Sano-kun and Ashiya-kun's loveloves time!!!!" Secretly rolling his eyes at the crazed fan girls Sano quickly headed to their rooms, Mizuki still in his arms and Yuujirou trotting loyally next to him. Mizuki just laid in her roommate's hands too stunned by what had happened to blush let alone move.

"W-what just happened?" Tamaki questioned as he stopped running and turned toward his friends.

Realization dawned on Haruhi. "That was Izumi Sano!" she exclaimed putting her clasped fist on her palm. "I saw him in a magazine once…"

There was silence.

" "He so likes her." " was the last comment of the subject from, who else, the twins.

* * *

_In case any of you are wondering, Rika doesn't know about Mizuki's real gender. She's just your typical Yaoi fangirl..._

_Well, the parts in the manga when Mizuki and Sano slept together were SOOOO cute, I just HAD to add one of my own!!! _

_Ummm... you guys probably know without me saying, but... REVIEW!!!! _


	6. That love’s so not gonna get anywhere

**That love's so not gonna get anywhere… unless we help it!! ******

Haruhi silently yawned as she looked sideways at the clock. Half an hour till club's over.

"Hey Haruhi, bring us some more tea here." Hikaru called. Quickly the brown haired beauty got to her feet excusing herself from her guests. She made tea in the back and proceeded, hurrying to the twin's table.

"Here you are." Haruhi placed the tea down, pouring some into empty cups for the guests.

"Hey Haruhi, wanna do something fun?" Hikaru asked leaning closer to Haruhi from her right side.

"We assure you, you'll be entertained." Kauru added leaning in on the left side.

"I'm not sure I trust you guys…"

" "Haruhi! We're so offended!" Hikaru and Kauru said as they squeezed each other's hands in their own.

"N-"

" "Right then here's how it is!" " Haruhi sighed. _'Honestly, why do I even try? '_

"You noticed how Mizuki is next to that Sano person right?" Hikaru asked pulling Haruhi away from their customers while Kaoru excused them from the girls. "She's always blushing next to him. And when she's not, they just act like normal friends…"

"…They'll never get anywhere that way." Kaoru finished. They both smiled a rather eerie smile.

" "Let's give them a little push in the right direction." " The twins silently exchanged looks of pure pleasure that easily read_'this is going to be fun.'_

"N-no! We can't mess with things that don't concern us!" Haruhi cried taking at least three steps away from the evil duo. They smiled wider.

"She's our new friend. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help her out in her time of need?" Kaoru asked taking two steps toward Haruhi.

"W-well…" The girl began.

"Then it's settled!" Hikaru clasped his hands together. "Hey, my lord! We have an idea and Haruhi approves too!"

Tamaki looked up at the twins. Hani and Takeshi also took an interest in the conversation and went to join them pulling Kyouya along as well.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tamaki asked pulling Haruhi away from the evil twin like any father would.

The twins smiled even wider. "Well…"

Mizuki walked up the stairs. After taking Yuujirou for a walk she and Sano were heading to their rooms. _'__This is the floor that the host club is in.'_ Mizuki smiled as she recalled their last meeting. _'__I had no idea Haruhi was also a girl, it really surprised me.'_ A hand hit her head.

"Quit spacing out when you're walking you're gonna-"_ bang _Mizuki fell down, tripping over her own shoes in the middle of the stairs. Sano sighed and helped her to her feet. "I told you to be more careful."

"Yeah, I will." Mizuki rubbed her nose, which felt most of the impact from falling and was turning pink. Just then, a stream of beautiful girls came down the stairs. They were all blushing so hard they completely didn't notice the two models on the stairs next to them.

"Good thing they didn't see us." Izumi muttered under his breath thinking of the day before.

"Waaah! The host club must have ended." Mizuki said to herself after seeing the girls. She scanned the horde of girls with her brown eyes and caught a few of their words. **('Tamaki sempai…' 'Honey sempai is sooooo cute!' 'The brotherly love…!!!'**)_'__They're really popular with these girls.'_

" "Look, it's Mizuki! Speak of the devil!" "

Mizuki looked up at the top of the staircase, and saw none other than Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hi!" Mizuki called.

_'__Wait. She's acting so close to these people…. Does she know them from somewhere?'_ Sano thought turning his eyes away from Mizuki's so as not to make eye contact. _'__Well, the other girls are attracted to them, Mizuki would want to be close to them too…'_

(AN: Ahh, Sano is that… maybe… JEALOUSY:P)

The rest of the host club came up behind the twins. "Oh, it's Mizuki." the guys said at once.

"Hello, Mizuki-sempai." Haruhi averted her eyes from Mizuki's, guilt plaguing her heart. _'__Sorry sempai, I can't stop them from messing with your private life…'_ "That's… Izumi Sano?" Haruhi asked trying not to show her guilt to Mizuki.

"Ahh, yeah this is Sano!" Mizuki answered trying to keep Yuujirou from jumping on her newfound female friend. _'Come on Yuujirou, if you jump on Mizuki, Sano will get suspicious.'_

"Hi Izumi Sano!!!" the bishounens yelled running toward him (Dragging their female friend along with them).

"Y-yeah" Sano answered a little unsure about their strange enthusiasm for meeting him. The boys were soon all over Sano measuring his waist, chest and shoulders, examining him from head to toe, much to Sano's surprise.

Haruhi escaped from her male friends and went to join Mizuki as a bystander to the assault on Sano.

"Sorry Mizuki sempai, they're always like that…" Haruhi apologized taking her place next to her friend.

"A-A-A-"Ashiya stammered, too shocked by what she was seeing to show any emotion.

"They don't mean any harm." Haruhi assured her trying to get her sempai back from what ever state of mind she was in right now. The girls looked at each other. Both of their short brown hair across their forehead. They smiled at each other feeling the similarities between them, now forgetting all about the high jumper getting assaulted by a group of six boys.

_**"Mizuki------!!!!!"**_

All of them, the two girls, the seven bishounen, all looked toward of the sound and there, standing in the distance was two…girls?

"N-Nakao-kun!" Mizuki cried. "And Kodoma! W-what are you doing here?"

"The better question is, WHAT ARE YOU DOING FRATINIZING WITH THE ENEMY??!!!" Nakao retorted holding Kodoma by the hand so he doesn't run away. "Have you forgotten the club's motto already?!!!"

"S-sorry, Ashiya-sempai…" a helpless little Kodoma whimpered still under Nakao's clutches.

"W-what club?" Mizuki asked while the host club backed away from the pink faced Nakao.

"Our club!!! The Cute Bishounen club, made completely full of people like you, me, and Kodoma A.K.A. **CUTE** students!!!" Nakao answered, resisting the urge to wring Mizuki's neck. "YOU FORGOT??!!"

"N-no, but who's the enemy?"

With that Nakao pointed his pale mini finger at Haruhi. "HIM!!!" He took hold of Mizuki. "We won't lose to you!!!!!!" He yelled swiftly, pulling Mizuki and Kodoma away from the bishoujo. After he was about twenty feet away he looked back at the confused girl, "We really won't lose to you!!!!! Just because you're a little cute, don't get full of yourself!!! YOU'RE ENEMY NUMBER ONE!!!!" With that he kidnapped Mizuki and Kodoma taking them straight to their new dorms.

The Host club as well as Sano stood there, Takeshi and Sano not showing the least bit of emotion.

"Wow…"

/ o /  /  / -- :P / w /

"Ummm… does anyone else feel uncomfortable?" Mizuki whispered. Mizuki, Nakatsu, Sano, and Nanba were all seated across from the Host Club eating their lunch. "The girls seem scary…" The girl looked around the room at the huge amount of females around the table taking pictures, fainting, blushing, etc. "Ummm… Haruhi, if you don't mind me asking, why do we have to sit with the Host Club?"

" "Because…" "The twins started, not letting Haruhi speak, "Kyouya wanted us to and he would have killed us if we refused." " They all looked at the boy typing away at his computer.

They could have sworn he was mumbling something that sounded oddly like "Good advertising…"

Mizuki and Haruhi both sighed. _'__So that's what this is all about. The host club will get more popular if they're seen with PUPA's models…'_

Mizuki looked at Sano with an apologetic look but he was way too busy trying to avoid the female predators.

" "Well…we get this a lot but today it's a little… overboard." " The twins commented, also nervous to eat.

"Mizu-chan, is that man a host? He seems pretty used to this kind of thing." The two looked over to Nanba who was graciously flirting with as much girls as he could.

"Well he's just a player. But he does seem to have as much experience with this as Tamaki." Mizuki answered, a little embarrassed of her sempai. The two now turned to Tamaki who was also busy wooing as many girls as he possibly could.

The Host Club, Sano, and Mizuki sat there for the whole lunch period not even touching their food, feeling more than a little uncomfortable with countless girls staring at their backs. Of course, Nanba and Tamaki were too busy flirting with the girls to notice their lustful stares. The only one in the room who didn't notice the crowd of female beauties around their table was Nakatsu, who was too busy eating at least five servings of food to notice.

Meanwhile…

"Dang it! Why's a guy like Nakatsu popular with the girls??!!!!" Noe yelled to apparently no one.

"What does he have that we don't???!!!" questioned Sekime putting his hands over his face.

"Waaaah!!! I want to be with Nanba sempai!!!!!" Nakao cried into a kerchief. "That's it Haruhi, you can take my position as number one cute guy in school and you may have taken Mizuki away but you will NEVER take Nanba sempai!!!!!!"

* * *

_HeeHee... I just HAD to add Nakao-chan and Kodoma-chan! They're my favorite characters:) Well... Nakoa is._

_Sorry, there was no point to this Chappie and its probably all fluff. The next chappie will be more eventful. _

_**Reviews** are good... _

_You guys might need to wait awhile for the next chappie..._


	7. Attention please, Special Announcement

**Attention Please, Special Announcement!**

Blushing immensely, Mizuki held onto Sano's arm.

"Sorry Mizuki," The boy grumbled from under his breath.

"N-No!" Mizuki said back as she tried to conceal her blushing face. "This is the only way so…"

Flashback:

" Kyaaaaaa! Ahiya-kun! Sano-kun!" the girls bombarded the boys with chocolates, questions, 'kyaa's and more.

"U-Umm… we have to get to class so…uhhh…" Mizuki tried to say as she struggled to stay on her feet. The girls still wouldn't stop following the boys, even after they had started to walk to class._'The girls here are kinda scary_,_'_ Mizuki thought as she scrambled to keep up with Sano.

"Sa-" Mizuki started but stopped when she felt her feet tangle up beneath her. _'Waah! I'm gonna fall!'_ Closing her eyes, Mizuki braced herself for the impact, but it didn't come. Instead, she felt the arms of the person she loved wrap around her.

"Sheesh. Who trips over their own leg?" was the only remark from Sano after he had caught her.

"Sano…" As if by magic, the girls immediately retreated.

"Kyaaaa! We can't disturb Ashiya and Sano's love scenes!"

"What…?" Sano was clearly just as confused as Mizuki was. Ignoring the girl's peculiar behavior, Sano returned Mizuki to her feet. As soon as he let her go, they were once again surrounded by squealing fangirls.

Sano grabbed Mizuki again, "Sano!" the girl cried. The girls retreated.

"Just stay like that." Sano said still in a monotone as if holding a girl (and the girl you love) wasn't anything special. "They'll go away if we're like this."

"Ah, um OK!" Mizuki cried as she straightened herself and stood like a soldier.

End Flashback

Mizuki blushed yet again as she remembered the reason she was holding her roommate's arm as if they were a couple. _Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed!_

"Hey look! A cute couple." A voice from behind called.

"Nanba-sempai! Don't tease us!" Mizuki responded as her skin turned bright red. "We had to do this to keep the girls away."

"Really? I kinda like all the girls." Nanba chimed as he caught up with his two juniors. Of course, the girls that were hanging off of Nanba quickly left so they did not disturb the Sano x Mizuki love scene. When Nanba got close enough, he whispered in Sano's ear, "Having fun there Sano?" making Sano turn just as red as Mizuki.

"OH MY GOSH!" another voice bellowed. Nakatsu stood behind them with girl hanging off him. "MIZUKI!" All Nakatsu could see at that point was Mizuki's light delicate fingers curled around his brute of a friend's arm.

"Waaah! SANO I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Nakatsu cried before running off into a classroom.

"Nakatsu?" Mizuki questioned innocently.

"Hey guys did you hear the big news?" Nanba asked his two juniors.

"No" the two chorused.

- OO –

"Sempai, this is mentally scarring." Haruhi said as she read a manga entitled _The Ouran Host Club and the four models._ (Not a creative title, ok? So sue me.)

"Kyouya," Tamaki asked as calm as he could. "We have a doujinshi club?"

"Apparantly so." Kyouya replied as he too skimmed through the book.

" "Hey! Why didn't we get a big part?" " The twins complained.

"The pictures are drawn well." Hani said trying to comfort Tamaki.

"Ah," Takashi agreed.

"What kind of manga is this?!" Tamaki now yelled.

Then a new voice came out of no where. "Over here, Mizuki, Sano." It was the student named Nanba leading Mizuki and Sano to where the doujinshi were on a shelf.

"Hi!" Mizuki greeted the host club.

"H-Hi Ashiya-sempai." Haruhi said, weak after reading the doujinshi club's latest work. Nanba gracefully took two of the books from the shelf and handed one each to Sano and Mizuki.

"Read these," He demanded.

Mizuki read the back first:

_Sano Izumi and Ashiya Mizuki are a happy couple but what happens when Ouran's bishounen, Fujioka Haruhi, catches the high jumper's attention? Can Suou Tamaki comfort Mizuki's broken heart? Meanwhile, __Haninozuka Mitsukuni starts to admire Nanba Minami. Is this admiration or something more? How will Morinozuka Takashi react to this development? Who can help these men?!_

Sano and Mizuki: Twitch twitch

"Seems like we're really popular," Nanba proudly stated.

Slowly, Mizuki turned to Kyouya, "You have a doujinshi club, here?"

"Apparantly so." Kyouya answered, a little irritated by the repeated question.

"Sorry, Mizuki-sempai." Haruhi sighed. "This is probably a little uncomfortable for you guys.

Still in a daze, Mizuki stuttered, "I-It's alright. At least we're liked enough to be made into a doujinshi."

_'Stupid,'_ Sano thought as he heard his crush's words. _'It's not 'alright.' These girls are watching you like hawks, they could find out about your secret if this keeps up.'_

The thoughts of the student was interrupt by the click of the speakers coming to life.

"Students," The principal's voice rung through the hallways. The students stayed quiet as they listened to the magnified voice. "We have all enjoyed the company of our friends from Osaka." The girls giggled in agreement, "However, all great things must come to an end. The renovators just informed me that Osaka is back up and running." To this bit of info, the students, with their bewildered expressions, looked from one to another.

"The boys will leave on the Saturday of next week. We will all miss you, students of Osaka." The speakers clicked off and as soon as they did, the halls were jumbled with surprised converstion about the the news.

Turning to the rest of the hosts, Tamaki held his hands in a fist and said, "Are you ready?!"

" "Yes, my lord!" " Hikaru and Kaoru both stated dully.

"Then LET'S GO!" Tamaki turned away from the confused Osakan student and raced off into the distance fallowed by Kyouya, Hani, and the twins who were dragging a reluctant Haruhi.

"W-what was that?" Mizuki questioned. Sano shrugged. No sooner had she said it, the speakers were back on.

"Fellow students," a young, angelic voice called.

"Kyaaaaa! It's Tamaki-sama on the speakers!" The ladies blushed as they said it.

"TA-TAMAKI-SAN?!" Mizuki almost didn't belive it. _'How did he get there so fast?'_

Tamaki continued, sending his angelic voice through the hallways and rooms. "I'm sure that all of you regret the loss of our commoner friends from Osaka Gakuen."

_'Commoners?'_ Sano inquired, a little annoyed.

"We will truly miss the commoners. The least we can do is give them a fair send off. Which brings me to my next topic." Tamaki paused for dramatic affect. "We, the beautiful men of the host club, have decided to throw a farewell party for our Osaka friends."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" The girls screamed in joy.

"All are invited, and it is next Friday at eight. Thank you for your time." The speakers clicked off.

Silence.

Mizuki looked at Sano with puppy eyes, eyes that Sano tried to ignore, and failed miserably.

"Alright, we can go." Sano finally mumbled.

"Yeah!" Mizuki jumped up in glee.

* * *

Ha, sorry for the wait but here it is!

Thank you for your lovely reviews and I'll be thinking about some SanoHaru moments!

Reviews keep me goin'!


	8. Haruhi's day

_Sorry! For such a long wait! There was just too much going on! Sorry!!__I'll try updating properly from now on._**  
**

* * *

**Haruhi's day**

The brunette bishoujo walked silently through the halls and around corners. I wonder what that was all about… Haruhi sighed in puzzlement.

Flashback:

Haruhi raced up the stairs toward the extra music room. Yet again, she was late for club because of studying. _Great! There's gonna be more debt again._ She thought bitterly as she rushed over the final set of stairs. Trying to unruffle her suit, she opened the door to the music room.

"Welcome," the lovely batch of boys sang as she walked in.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" Haruhi apologized with closed eyes. She opened them slowly and turned to look at the hosts.

" "It's only Haruhi." " the twins stated bored.

"Ummmm… what are you guys wearing?" Haruhi asked looking exasperated because of the familiar ritual.

"It's cosplay, Haru-chan!" Hani-sempai chimed from Takeshi's shoulders. Sure enough, the host club was dressed in costumes of all kinds.

Tamaki was dressed as the oh-so-lovable Zelos, from Tales of Symphonia. Kyouya was the happy-go-lucky Jade of Tales of the Abyss. Hani perfectly went with the role of Momiji from Fruits Basket, complete with bunny ears and tail. Underneath him, Takeshi quietly cosplayed as Fluffy-sama otherwise known as Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha. Hikaru and Kaoru fit perfectly into their role as, who else but, the Weasley twins from Harry Potter.

Haruhi's right eye twitched.

"It's for our customers who like anime, manga, or anything in that area." Kyouya explained. Haruhi continued to stare.

"Do I have to wear one?" Haruhi sighed although she could guess the answer.

"You don't" Kyouya stated calmly as he continued to fidget with the laptop in his hand.

"Wh-What?!" Haruhi stammered, clearly not expecting the answer.

"Why are you here?" Tamaki asked a little confused, then grinned as he reached to embrace the girl. "Waaaah! You missed Daddy!" He flung himself on his 'daughter'.

Through incoherent words and hugs from Tamaki, Haruhi asked "But aren't I supposed to be here?"

"Haru-chan, today's you're day off." Hani answered.

"What?!"

"Hmmm… I thought I told you," Kyouya pondered. "Well, you don't need to be here. You could go back to what you were doing."

Haruhi: Twitch, Twitch.

End Flashback

Haruhi sighed. Those guys…

"Haruhi-san!" The girl turned to face the familiar voice which belonged to Mizuki, "Aren't you supposed to be in the Host club?" She asked coming closer with Sano, Nakatsu, Kayashima, Noe and Sekime behind her.

"How about you, sempai? It looks like you're going somewhere." Haruhi asked seeing her sempai's bags and casual clothes. Mizuki smiled.

"Yeah, classes are ending sooner since we have to pack up to go back to Osaka. We all finished packing so we're gonna do some shopping." Mizuki answered as Sano made sure her hat was covering her ears and her scarf came snugly around her neck even though it wasn't even cold out.

Haruhi smiled at the boy's fawning over the girl (Guess she's not oblivious to love when it comes to other people, ne?), "The Host Club told me that I could have the day off-"

She was cut off by Mizuki, "Ah! Then you could come shopping with us!"

Haruhi thought a moment. Shopping… I heard there was a special on leeks today… and I need to buy dinner today… "Alright." she finally said.

The two girls and five boys hurried out of campus, trying to ignore the glances and whispering from the rest of the girls.

**"Kyyaaaaaa! Haruhi-kun is with the Sano-kun, Nakatsu-kun and Ashiya-kun! What if they try to steal him from the host club? KYAAAA!!!! Love triangles!!!!!"**

Noe and Sekime grumble something about Nakatsu not deserving the fangirls since he's gay.

The rest of the day went on as such, The group from Osaka went to try on clothes while Haruhi did her grocery shopping. Then when she came back, she helped Mizuki slip away from the group of boys to buy underwear.

In the end, they ended up at the park. Haruhi had gotten them all drinks from the local vending machine.

"Hm? Mizuki," Nakatsu started, "I don't see your wallet anywhere, did you lose it?"

"OH. MY. GOD!" Mizuki cried, standing up. "I left it in the changing room! I need it! IT HAS MY PASSPORT IN IT!!"

"Passport…?" Sano questioned, disapprovingly, "You had something THAT important in your wallet?!"

"E-E-SORRY!" Mizuki turned to leave. "I need to go get it!"

"Don't worry, Mizuki!" Nakastu yelled, also standing up. "I'll help you look! Noe, Sekime, come on!" With that, the eccentric boy ran off after his love, all of them while glaring at Izumi as if saying 'don't get involved in me and Mizuki's love time.'

"We have to go too?" Sekime and Noe lazily got off the bench to follow Nakatsu. Kayashima followed.

_I guess I shouldn't go_, Sano thought, thinking about the death glare he'd received from Nakatsu. _That leaves me with…_ Sano turned around to look at Haruhi who was also looking at him.

Haruhi stared at her black-haired sempai, _I've never been alone with Sano-sempai before. This could be awkward._

The seconds dragged on in silence. Sano took the liberty to open his drink first and started to drink. Haruhi, thankful for something to do in the midst of all the silence, proceeded to open her own drink when…

Haruhi's hand was caught by another.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked as she turned to Sano. He looked dazed… not himself.

"E-er, Sempai, umm, would you mind letting go?" Haruhi asked in confusion as Sano came closer and closer to her.

"S-Sempai?!" Their bodies were touching and the boy's lips were but a few inches away from the girls.

"SEMPAI!" Haruhi's lips were a centimeter away from Sano's and the two would surely have kissed if not for a certain crossdresser.

"SANO!!!!" Mizuki screamed as she pushed the boy at least five yards away. "SANO! HOW COULD Y-" Mizuki's eyes drifted to the empty drink container that had fallen from Sano's hands. The ingredients were faced up, toward Mizuki. Her eyes read: Three percent Alcohol.

"W-What was that?" a baffled Haruhi asked.

"Mizuki, What's wrong?" Nakatsu called, fallowed by Noe, Kayashima, and Sekime.

"Yeah, you just ran off." Sekime said as he ran to catch up with Nakatsu. Mizuki picked up the bottle.

"Oh," The girl said to no one in particular. Then, she started to laugh.

"Sempai? Wh-what's so funny." Haruhi asked, still a little uncomfortable.

"It's three percent alcohol," Mizuki explained. "Sano becomes a kiss fiend when he drinks alcohol." She said this like it was the most normal thing in the world, then went back to laughing.

Haruhi sat there, her eye twitching. _And here I thought I could spend a few hours away from those wierdos_(Host club)_… when I just found new ones. _

* * *

_So what did you think? I added an awkward moment between Haru and Sano for a certain reviewer. I'm not sure it came out good though..._

_Review! _


	9. The Ouran Hosts' Party

**Ouran Hosts' Party**

"Why did we tell Haru-chan that it's her day off?" Hani asked with a mouth full of cake.

Takashi temderly wiped a bit of frosting from Hani's cheeks. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Because, Hani," Tamaki started, "We need to plan out the ball. You know… make sure that it's perfect." By the end of the sentence, Tamaki was drooling with a glazed look in his eye, obviously thinking about his so-called daughter.

"Now," Tamaki commanded, getting back his sanity, "Let's see…" The host club immediately began to whisper to each other, thinking of ideas for the party and trying to come up with their ultimate plan.

This left the girls at a loss. "Ummmm… Tamaki-sempai…" One brave girl began.

"…We're still here," Another finished dryly.

"Ahhhh! But I don't mind!" This time, a squealing red faced girl cried.

"Why?"

"They're SO close together!" All the girls looked to observe again and, sure enough, each of the hosts were unconsciously invading the other's personal space as they huddled together to whisper.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Friday came in the blink of an eye. Almost all the men from Osaka were attending the party held by the hosts. However, there had another interesting development in the past two days…

"Nanba-sempai," A blushing Nakao said nervously. "G-Good morning!"

"Oh, yeah. You too," Nanba hurriedly answered as he walked down the hall.

Nakao stood there, clutching his rapidly beating heart. "Sempai…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A certain blonde/orange haired girl cried. "Beautiful. Just beautiful," Renge continued.

"KYAAAA! Fight, Nakao-kun! We're with you all the way!" Another fan girl encouraged.

"But it's so hard when the person you like is so cold to you…" Nakao cutely sighed bringing his hand to his cheek in a distressed manner.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! Don't worry Nakao-kun! We're here for you! FIGHT!"

…

…Nakao has somehow gotten popular.

"Sano! Sano! Sano!" Mizuki's hyper voice rang. She was currently sitting on the bed in Sano's room. She watched Sano treat his red cheek (from the punch when he tried to kiss Haruhi). Of course, Mizuki failed to tell him who gave him the pink cheek.

"Yes?" Sano asked while he massaged his cheek with an ice pack.

"Today's the ball!"

Sano winced a little. Keeping the girl out of trouble in a crowd like a ball was going to be so fun. "Yeah."

Mizuki puffed out her cheeks. "Is that all? Aren't you excited?"

Sano stood up from the bed, "Anyway, what are we supposed to wear? It's formal, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure. I asked them and they said to come and they'll provide the clothes for everyone," Mizuki answered. Sano nodded in understanding. Sano turned around to look at almost all his belongings that were neatly tucked away in a gym bag. He looked at the clock that read six twenty five.

"Did you pack your stuff?" Mizuki nodded in response. "Then I guess it's time to go."

Groups of men and women filed into the large ballroom rented by the hosts. Tamaki, the twins, Takashi, and Hani waited anxiously for the arrival of their new friend.

"What's taking her so long?" Hikaru demanded.

"She should be here…" Kaoru agreed.

Haruhi took a chance to look at the doorway and saw the brunette beauty. "There she is!" Haruhi alerted the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru responded with identical evil grins.

As soon as the ball room was filled with the boys and girls from both schools, Tamaki stepped up to speak to the crowd.

"Thank you all so very much for coming here tonight; it's a pleasure seeing all of you. Now will the boys go through those doors where some maids will show you to your suits and changing rooms." Tamaki paused to point to huge doors at the right side of the room. He turned and pointed to the left, "Ladies, please make your way through these doors."

Mizuki walked fast to keep up with Sano's larger feet. Sano watched the people around the girl like a hawk, _have to make sure the idiot doesn't get found out…_

"Mizuki-kun, will you come here a minute," Mizuki looked back to see that Tamaki was signaling her to come over to them. _I wonder what's wrong,_ the girl thought as she skipped over to the gorgeous men. Tamaki cleared his throat, "I'm afraid we didn't have enough suits to go around."

"O-Oh?" Ashiya responded, feeling a bad aura.

"So we've prepared something a bit… different for you."

"E-Eh?" Mizuki questioned, totally confused.

Haruhi clutched her guilty heart_. I'm sorry sempai, I can't do anything about what they're gonna do to you. The most I can do now is hope you'll pull thrugh…_

As if on cue, Tamaki quickly turned to Haruhi, "The same goes for you, Haruhi."

Haruhi froze, "E-Eh? But that wasn't part of the plan…" She said a little panicked.

Tamaki made a gesture with his hand, "Hikaru, Kaoru, take them away." With that, the two girls were forced off by the twins leaving a very confused and worried Sano at the sidelines.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Mizuki blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Hikaru and Kaoru had threatened not to let her out of the changing room if she didn't wear the dress, so, in the end, she wore it. Mizuki twirled around in her white frilly dress(tinted pink) in front of the mirror. Her short hair housed a huge ribbon and her stilettos were starting to hurt.

_It's the Christmas dance all over again…_ Mizuki sighed.

Haruhi sighed in front of her own mirror. _I wouldn't mind if my secret was given away and I don't really mind wearing a dress to this ball… But did they have to add these?_ Haruhi's hands unconsciously went up to feel the bunny ears on her head. Her yellow tinted white dress was a perfect match for the cute ears. Haruhi sighed.

* * *

_I'm very sorrry for the horribly late update!_

_In all honesty, I probably would have forgoten all about this fic had it not been for a certain reviewer by the name of AmatureAuthor._

_Thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you!_

_BTW, I already have the next (and last!) chapter typed up so please expect it ^_^_


	10. The Last Dance

_Sorry for the super late update but this is the last chapter so you guys wont have to wait anymore! I hope all of you enjoy this last chapter and the whole story in general!_

_Thank you all for reading this story this far._

**The last Dance…**

Sano waited impatiently in his custom made suit (paid for by the Host club) in the middle of the ballroom. Where was that girl? As he paced, his suit ruffled delicately. The tails of the suit reached down to his knees giving him an elegant look.

("KYAAAAAAA! Izumi-kun, Shuichi-kun, and Minami-kun are in tuxedos!")

The room was filled with confused whispers. The term "where's the host club?" could be heard among the puzzled bickering.

In answer to the baffled mumbles, the doors at the back of the room shot open, revealing six beautiful boys.

The girls perked up, "Kyaaaa! The ho- Where's Haruhi-kun?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tamaki started, rose in hand, "but let me introduce you to… something unexpected." The host club parted, revealing two girls; both in white but one tinted pink wearing a bow and one tinted yellow wearing bunny ears.

-silence-

The girls' faces turned tomato red. "KYAAAAAAAAAA! MIZUKI-KUN AND HARUHI-KUN!"

Sano's mouth dropped open, well, it almost did. Nakatsu fell to the floor due to blood loss. Kayashima stared at Nakatsu on the floor wondering if he should do something about the bloody nose and the unusual aura.

"How could you wear a dress without me!" Nakao yelled up at Mizuki, "Fujioka Haruhi has completely tainted you!" Nakao was finally put to ease up due to the encouragement from his fangirls. Encouragement along the lines of "Don't worry Nakao-kun, even if you aren't in a dress, you're already super cute!"

Both Mizuki and Haruhi made their ways to the dance floor. Mizuki's face was bright red, while Haruhi's held an expression of annoyance.

Tamaki tapped a spoon on a glass cup to get the crowd's attention. "Please, dance."

Already formed couples took their partner and headed to the dance floor while other awkward men made their way to a girl in hopes of a dance.

Haruhi went to join the host club members as Mizuki went to join Sano at the corner of the room. Sano leaned against a wall in a manner suggesting that he wasn't interested. Unlike the Christmas dance, Mizuki noted, the girls weren't crowding around Sano in hopes of a dance.

("KYAAAAA! We need Sano to be free so Mizuki-kun can have his chance at him! KYAAAAA!")

Mizuki smoothly leaned against the wall next to Sano. The two stayed silent for awhile.

"So… "Mizuki started. Sano's heart rate doubled_, stop talking to me! I'm trying to fight down a nosebleed and if you talk to me with that stupid naïve face of yours I'm gonna bleed right here! _"Where's Nakatsu?" Mizuki asked looking up at Sano.

Sano shrugged as he mumbled, "He fainted after seeing you in…that."

"Oh," The girl nodded as she blushed and looked at her shoes.

" "Lord," " Hikaru and Kaoru said, " "The subject isn't making any progress!" " Both of them looked back at Mizuki.

"Eeeh? Takashi, why are they just standing there?" Hani asked with a mouth full of cake. Takashi smiled as he wiped the cake crumbs off the small blonde's face.

Tamaki nodded, "Hikaru, Kaoru, go help the subject."

" "Yes, my lord!" " came the simultaneous response. The two red-heads were off in a flash.

Mizuki twiddled her fingers a little in the awkward situation. _What do I do now? _The girl thought helplessly. As Mizuki was about to talk to Sano again, two red-headed blurs rammed into her, causing her to fall over onto Sano's chest.

The high jumper's cheeks reddened a bit. Mizuki stared up at Sano.

Suddenly, her face went beat red. "S-SORRY! I-I didn't mean to! I-"

"Want to dance?" Sano held out his hand for Mizuki to take. Unconsciously, Mizuki took the hand and nodded lightly. _OMG this is so embarrassing! But… I'm really happy._

The pair made their way to the dance floor and started dancing. Heads turned to see the famous Ashiya Mizuki and Sano Izumi dance together. Many clicks of cameras could be heard from the fangirls circling around the dancing pair.

The Host Club watched approvingly. _In times like this, _Haruhi thought as she watched Mizuki's beaming face,_ I really respect the host club. _The girl turned toward Tamaki who straightened up and told the hosts, "Well done, it doesn't seem like they'll confess their feelings this time but this event did help their relationship somewhat."

" "Yosh!" " The twins chorused.

"Wai!" Hani cheered as Takashi tried to stop him from jumping with his mouth full.

Haruhi smiled at her blonde sempai. Tamaki looked at her smiling at him and smiled back. He held out his hand for her to take. Confused, the girl looked up at him. Tamaki grinned childishly, "May I have this dance?"

Smiling warmly, Haruhi nodded as she took her sempai's hand. The two walked onto the dance floor, ignoring comments like "Kyaa! Tamaki-kun and Haruhi-kun are going to dance!". Haruhi faced her blonde sempai and moved her feet to his rhythm creating a beautiful, swan-like dance.

The host club stared after them. Hani smiled at the couple as Hikaru grudgingly pouted, "Somehow this ending is a bit bland…"

Haruhi danced along with Tamaki as she thought about the students from Osaka Gakuen. _Mizuki… I'm sure we'll both have many problems from now on, with dressing as guys and associating with such weird people. But I have a feeling it's going to be fun._ The girl snuck a peak at Mizuki who was contentedly dancing in Sano's arms. _Good-bye Mizuki. And good luck._

The End.

_Thank You_

_This is my first fully completed fic (and the first one I ever wrote, hehe) So thank you so much for reading it! Bye Bye~!_


End file.
